Isolation of biomolecules, such as nucleic acids and proteins, and the biological systems with which they are associated, such as cells and viruses, is a fundamental approach in biological research. Isolation provides a basis for characterizing biomolecules, toward understanding structure and function, and for observing, cultivating, and conducting experiments and tests on biological systems.
One method of isolation is based on use of a solid phase coupled with a ligand having an affinity for a particular biomolecule. The solid phase can be contacted with a substance including the biomolecule, such that the biomolecule binds the affinity ligand. Then the solid phase can be separated from the substance, accomplishing isolation of the biomolecule and/or biological systems associated therewith, from the substance. An example of such a solid phase is a particle configured both to include an affinity ligand on its surface, for binding a biomolecule, and to be attracted to a magnetic field, for subsequent separation to form a magnetic affinity-binding thermoplastic particle extraction process.
Binding of a biomolecule to an affinity ligand may be optimized with the use of specific buffer solutions. Polyethylene glycol (PEG) has been used in combination of salts to create useful buffers, often referred to as “crowding” buffers. However, polyethylene glycol is viscous and can be difficult to wash away from biomolecules of interest. Thus, there is a need for buffers that can be used for isolation of biomolecules and the biological systems associated therewith using magnetic affinity-binding thermoplastic particle extraction processes that are easy to wash away and/or are environmentally friendly.